Rozdział 1
W zajeździe „Pod przyjaznym atomem” było dosyć tłoczno. Miejsce jednak znajdowało się w małym, dawno zapomnianym miasteczku. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmujący, że wszedł klient. Był to człowiek, odziany w łaciaty strój wojskowego, rękawiczki bez osłony na palce, oficerki, kapelusz komandosa, szmaragdowy kamień oszlifowany na diament i noszony jako amulet oraz opaskę kwantowej komunikacji, służacej również za translator języków. Był w stanie tłumaczyć w ciągu nanosekundy. Cały strój był tak naprawdę kombinezonem bojowym. Miał przy sobie pistolet laserowy i karabin maszynowy, również laserowy. Wchodząc wydawał się spokojny i opanowany. Usiadł przy oknie patrząc na miasto. - Dzień dobry. – przywitał się ludzki barman. – Coś podać? - Poproszę o jakąś zupę, leczo i herbatę. - Może być minestrone? - Jak najbardziej. Po jakimś czasie weszła noseranka. Każdy z nich miał karłowatą budowę ciała, białe włosy i szpiczaste uszy. Ich kultura była podobna do dziewiętnastowiecznej Wielkiej Brytanii i Rosji. Była ubrana w ciemnoczerwone, skórzane spodnie, żółtą kamizelkę i czarny golf i podobnie jak w większości przypadków, tak i ten strój był kombinezonem bojowym. Spytała się ów człowieka, który właśnie zdejmował kapelusz na parapet obok. - Można tu usiąść? – spytała się go. - Tak. Oczywiście. Zamówiła to samo co on. Po jakimś czasie noserańskiej kobiecie coś się zaczęło przypominać. Brązowe oczy i krukowate włosy człowieka przypomniały jej szybko starego przyjaciela. Zaś on sam rozpoznał błyskawicznie swą starą znajomą. - William? –powiedziała zdziwiona. – To ty? - Ta’zha’mull Ga’rida . – odpowiedział. – Ja zwykle urocza i tajemnicza. Istotnie tych dwoje mogło sobie pozwolić na sporo. William miał brązowe oczy i kruczoczarne włosy. Matką jego była Polka z Białegostoku, Urszula Aneta Sadowska. Była sanitariuszką. Ojciec – Dymitr – pochodził z Bowołosów, rodziny panującej w Unii. Był krewnym obecnego suwerena. Zajmował się kosmosem. Zatem Willy mógł sobie pozwolić na parę rzeczy. Kiedy miał 2 lata rodzice przeprowadzili się z Nowego Jorku na stację kosmiczną „Stolica”, największą stację kosmiczną we wszechświecie. Wtedy zmienili nazwisko na Fahrentis. Rodzinne szczęście nie trwało jednak długo. Gdy miał 8 lat wracając ze szkoły dowiedział się, że posiadłość została zaatakowała przez nieznanych sprawców. Ojciec zabił dwóch napastników, ale dostał w bark i wykrwawił się na śmierć. Matka została uduszona, gdy opatrywała rany. Williama przygarnęła rodzina przyjaciółki. Sha’zell Ga’rida był lewą ręką Wielkiego Władcy i przyjacielem ojca Williama. Był admirałem we Flocie Wolnych Planet. Noseranin nauczył go wielu rzeczy i zafascynował go kosmosem, szczególnie okrętami kosmicznymi. Studiował więc na Galaxii, planecie – uniwersytecie. Znajdował się tam Uniwersytet Galaktyczny im. Johna Ronalda Reuela Tolkiena. Poszedł na wahadłowcologię, to znaczy na naukę o statkach i okrętach kosmicznych, gdzie zdał testy wojskowe. Został komandorem okrętu ESV „Warna”, jednak olbrzymia eksplozja hipernowej uszkodziła osłony i systemy nawigacyjne. Awaryjne lądowanie zakończyło się na Minerwie – 3. Pojazd został mocno uszkodzony i poszedł do odzysku. Żył w nędzy, mieszkając w zajeździe, utrzymując się z gier hazardowych, wypełniania zleceń i polowań na dzikie stworzenia. Jadł w barze, gdyż nie bywał często w swym hotelu. Co do Ta’zha’mull to jej matka zmarła przy porodzie. Ojciec, co nie jest pospolite u noseranina urodził się 13 tysięcy lat przed Chrystusem. Był lewą ręką suwerena i najbliższym przyjacielem „Rozjemcy”, syntetyczno – organicznego komputera, który długo trzymał pokój do czasu pojawienia się cybernetyków, innych hybryd istoty rozumnej ze sztuczną inteligencją. DNA człowieka pozwoliło opracować umysł syntetyka u istoty organicznej i empatię u maszyn. Tak doszło do ostatecznego pogodzenia nierozumianych sytuacji w rozmowie biologiczny – syntetyczny. Był to olbrzymi skok ewolucyjny . Córka znanego admirała i bardzo wpływowego wojskowego była szanowana w wielu miejscach. Sława przysporzyła jej zarówno przyjaciół tak i wrogów. Chodziła do tych samych szkół co William. Jej wiodło się inaczej, bo zajmowała się okrętem, na którym się wychowała i gdzie przyszła na świat. Przy stole powspominali stare czasy. Po chwili „Willy” spytał się noseranki: - Co Ciebie tu sprowadza? - Interesy – odpowiedziała wzdychając. – przyjechałam tu po nowe żagle słoneczne do naszego domu kosmicznego. - Dlaczego? - spytał się z niepokojem Fahrentis. - Solarorkan „Junona” szaleje w tym sektorze. Próbowaliśmy mu uciec, ale zerwał nam 65 % żagli. - Znam miejsce, gdzie je sprzedają! – powiedział uradowany. – Mogę Ci je pokazać. - Serio? – spytała nie wierząc. – Gdzie jest? - Pokażę Ci po tym, jak opuścimy restaurację. Tak więc po sutym obiedzie Ta’zha mull poprowadziła lotauto, czyli samochód bez kół, lecz na poduszce antygrawitacyjnej. Człowiek z kolei siedział obok i pokazał jej sklep. Kazała dowieść je na lotnisko im. Zygmunta II Augusta. Znajdowało się na wyspie Zygmunta I Starego. Gdy wyszli ze sklepu spytała się Williama: - William. Może jedź ze mną? Mój ojciec Ciebie szuka. – zaproponowała. - Mnie? – odparł zaskoczony. – No dobrze. Pojadę. Ciekawe o co mu chodzi. Noseranka siadła za kierownicą i jechała na wcześniej wymienione lotnisko. Tymczasem człowiek otworzył Q – pedię, elektroniczną encyklopedię zamieszczoną na komputerze kwantowym, włączył tryb e -booka i zaczął czytać historię Unii Planetarnej. Pisało tak: „W latach czterdziestych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku doszło do wojen arabskich, które swe żniwa zebrały na Bliskim Wschodzie. Jakby tego było mało w Turcji wybuchła rewolucja, na Półwyspie Koreańskim Północ zaatakowała Południe, a władze Panamy doprowadziły do powstania. W końcu 25 czerwca 2050 roku ONZ ogłosiło samorozwiązanie z powodu braku kontroli nad pokojem na świecie, ale 07 stycznia 2052 roku powstało ponownie dzięki człowiekowi, który w chwili przed wojną światową ogłosił się Suwerenem Ziemi. Był nim Jerzy Bowołos, rosyjski miliarder i właściciel Gazpromu. Firmę oddał swojemu zastępcy po dojściu do władzy. Aż do końca lat pięćdziesiątych dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia naszej ery panowało odrodzenie ludzkości, niespotykane jak nigdy dotąd. Federacja była państwem kosmicznym ludzi z całej galaktyki o ustroju absolutnej monarchii konstytucyjnej. Ustrój ten powstał w Rosyjskiej Federacji, ale z czasem wpływy z Turcji, Zjednoczonego Królestwa, Chin i Japonii przekształciły go w stan obecny z drobnymi zmianami od 2065 roku. Władza dzieli się na demokratyczną (ustawodawczą – Wielka Rada, sądowniczą – sądy i wykonawczą – kanclerz, osoba mająca ogromny wpływ na suwerena), ostateczną (Wielki Władca, monarcha) i ludową (Przodownik i Rada Ludu). Postęp kolonizacji innych układów i ciał niebieskich zatrzymał się 10 marca 2060 roku. Gdy obcy dowiedzieli się, że ludzie są w Proxima Centauri zamykali laboratoria i obserwatoria w pobliskim układzie. Planeta Admenia była posterunkiem strzegącym Układu Słonecznego. Wtedy ludzkość dowiedziała się, że nie jest sama we wszechświecie. Odkryła też możliwość przemieszczania się między galaktykami. Były to Dromany – Działa Rozpędzenia Materii i Antymaterii, rodzaj tuneli łączących jedną galaktykę z drugą. Podróże trwały zaledwie pół minuty. Co więcej gatunek człowieka odkrył, że nie napotkał jednego gatunku, ale całą wspólnotę kosmiczną. Jedynie 4 układy dzieliły Atenę – układ, gdzie była Admenia – od Słońca. Ludzkość była nie tylko przerażona, ale i ciekawa odkryć w wyniku dotarcia do tej planety. Pierwszy kontakt człowieka z obcą cywilizacją jest podobny do takiej sytuacji, jakby człowiek z epoki amienia łupanego nagle przeskoczyłby do XXI wieku. Jednak pokój i uczestnictwo ludzkości w Radzie Pokoju, kosmicznym ONZ, trwało zaledwie 3 lata. Rozpad wielkiej wtedy Federacji stał się prawdą. Kolonie ogłaszały niepodległość i zaczęły tworzyć własne państwa. Wielki Władca i Rada Pokoju postanowiły przekształcić Przestrzeń Rady w federację państw. Powstał więc Związek Terrański – organizacja zrzeszająca ludzkie planety i państwa – oraz Zjednoczone Imperium Wolnych Planet, następna generacja Rady, która ogłosiła samorozwiązanie tego samego dnia kiedy powstało ów państwo. Federacja stała się republiką, a Wolne Planety – absolutną monarchią konstytucyjną. Tak zakończyły się niepokoje w Drodze Mlecznej. Ustanowiono też Galaktyczny Kodeks i Kalendarz Kosmiczny. Na początku ZIWP wprowadziło Kodeks i Kalendarz tylko do galaktyki człowieka, z czasem wprowadziły go inne tereny Wolnych Planet. Pierwszy miesiąc według kalendarza gregoriańskiego był też siódmym w ów kalendarzu. Czas kosmosu był przesunięty o 1 godzinę od czasu w obserwatorium Greenwich w Londynie na Ziemi. Jednak 26 listopada 2135 roku nad Unią i całym kosmosem zawisły czarne chmury. Na kolonie Obrzeża, czyli granicy ZIWP z ZIA dotarli dyplomaci anosorentów. Powiedzieli, że rozpoczęli kolejną erę krucjat. Zażądali poddania się poprzez rozwiązanie Unii i złożenie hołdu Wielkiemu Imperatorowi. Po tym jak czas poddania się minął 21 kwietnia 2137 r. Państwo Anosorentów zniszczyło w proch kolonię ludzi Chou Zen. Tak zaczęła się Wielka Wojna Zjednoczonych Imperiów”. Dalej nie chciał czytać, gdyż znał ją doskonale. Wielka Wojna Zjednoczonych Imperiów trwała 5067 lat. Raz Ziemia była zagrożona, raz Anosorent. Należy jednak zauważyć, że oprócz Państwa Anosorentów i Wolnych Planet powstały jeszcze dwa inne Zjednoczone Imperia. Były to: Koalicja Rozejmu ze stolicą Pengcho na Astarii i Federalne Państwa z miastem stołecznym Nowy Konstantynopol na Orgafii. W końcu Suweren Michał Opętany, oszalały przez Wielką Wojnę zniszczył układ Hert. Drugi syn wcześniej zmarłego Wielkiego Władcy zdetronizował go i przystał na warunki kapitulacji ZIA. ZIKR i ZIFP podpisały akt bezwarunkowej kapitulacji po klęsce nad Ziemią w czasie Siódmej Bitwy o Unię. Było to 3 stycznia 6891 r. Na Darwin Prime w dzień zburzenia na Ziemi Bastylii – 14 lipca – wszystkie 3 pokonane frakcje podpisały akt bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Podobnie w szczątkach układu Hert, na Orgafii i Astarii. W Chmurze Kosmicznej podpisali kapitulację aberranci, członkowie gatunków, które przeszły na stronę wrogiej frakcji i utworzyły własne kraje wierne przywódcy tej strony konfliktu. W tym konflikcie zginęło 2000 centylionów cywili (16 mld to cywile ZIA) i 80 googoli żołnierzy (ponad połowa z nich to żołnierze ZIWP). Skazanych za zbrodnie wojenne i tych co kontynuowali walkę po kapitulacji zesłano do Dystryktu 13, galaktyki – więzienia zamkniętej systemem obrony przed ucieczką. Nikt żywy stamtąd nie uciekł. Wszechświat może i zaznał 25 lat względnego pokoju, ale czasy były niepewne. Choroby, bandyci, kosmiczni piraci, terroryści i najemnicy… Wszędzie było niebezpiecznie. Kaprowie stali się piratami. Dochodziło nawet do aktów powstań i separacji na co odpowiadano aktami zbrojnymi, jeśli rebelianci chwycili za broń i strzelali do wojskowych. Były i jednak miejsca lepiej rozwinięte i niezbyt dotknięte wojną. Były to planety centralne noseran, Ziemia, gdzie nie spadła ani jedna bomba z kosmosu, Chmura Kosmiczna czy Stacja Wiedzy. Były to istne oazy wsród zgliszczy świata połkniętego przez wojnę. Miejsca te były pilnie strzeżone przez służby porządkowe, by nie doszło do wojny, chaosu, bądź rewolty. Często przybywali tam handlarze lub piloci niezależnych statków i okrętów kosmicznych. Gdzieś o 15 ich pojazd opuścił Maxonir – miasto, w którym się spotkali. Liczyło 3 mln mieszkańców. Wjechali na autostradę Ma – 6, czyli Maxonir – Dalsa. Były to 2 miasta Daxtelgatu, państwa na planecie. Podział administracyjny państwa zawierał 15 okręgów. Państwo wchodziło w skład ONZ Minerwy – 3. Reprezentowało ono planetę. Planeta zaś była kolonią Rady Wolnych Światów, a to państwo kosmiczne było jednym z krajów ZIWP. O 16:45 byli na lotnisku. Nie był to jednak port lotniczy, ale zwykłe lotnisko aeroklubowe dla samolotów i promów. Po prawej stronie bramy wjazdowej na teren lotniska na masztach łopotały na lekkim wietrze flagi. Pierwsza była Daxtelgatu i miała 2 trójkąty prostokątne, niebieski po lewej i czerwony po prawej oraz żółty, równoboczny pośrodku. Druga należała do Rady Wolnych Światów, na której była brązowa gwiazda ośmioramenna na zielonym tle. Trzecia z kolei była flagą Zjednoczonego Imperium Wolnych Planet. Cztery białe orły w rogach, po jednym w każdym i niebieska galaktyka na środku, a to wszystko na czerwonym tle były symbolami państwa pangalaktycznego.Tam czekał okręt kosmiczny. Była to fregata. Nie była wielka, ale mała też nie. Przed nim stał stary noseranin. Miał na sobie mundur Imperium Noseran. Był cały granatowy ze złoto – karmazynowymi paskami przy kieszeniach. Przy lewej nodze miał miecz, półtorak. Był w pochwie, zabezpieczony. Nie został on wykonany jednak ze stali. Było to cyberostrze. Cząsteczki ostrza o twardości diamentu i sile cięcia równej pile łańcuchowej mogły przeciąć prawie wszystko. Staruszek miał krótkie włosy i duży, jak na swój gatunek, wzrost. Wynosił około 130 centymetrów. Przeciętny przedstawiciel tego gatunku miał od 90 do 110 centymetrów wzrostu. Podszedł do zaparkowanego lotauta i powitał córkę: - Ta’zha’mull. Jak miło Cię widzieć. – powiedział i uścisnęli się jak ludzie. Wiele uczuć ludzi zostało rozpowszechnionych we wszechświecie, lecz wiele też było starszych od nich. Wtedy zapinając mundur i wyglądając jak prawdziwy żołnierz William podszedł do starego Ga’ridy. - Admirale Ga’rida! – powiedział stając na baczność i salutując – William Fahrentis zgłasza się. - Spocznij, Willy! – odparł zdziwiony – Słyszałem, że zostałeś rekartarem, ale nie wiedziałem, żeś tak upadł. - Nie mam okrętu, załogi, drużyny. – słychać było gorycz i żal. – Zostałem na dodatek uziemiony przez Admiralicję. - Leć ze mną. Mam pomysł. - Jaki? – spytał się pełen nadziei. - Dowiesz się na miejscu. Wsiadł więc do pojazdu oficera. Jakiś czas później byli w przestrzeni kosmicznej. W oddali widać było Minerwę – 3 i statki kosmiczne lecące do portu w Maxonirze. Lecieli więc prawdopodobnie przed siebie. Williama jednak zastanawiało co chciał admirał Ga’rida. <> Kategoria:Wszechświat powojenny